Sculptures of Sand
by Sabaku No Ko-chan
Summary: Amaya was just a normal C.D.O suffering unemotional teenager, carving her favorite anime crush, when fate knocks on her door. GaaraXoc
1. Oops

**Hey peoples, this is a fic I just randomly thought of, I don't expect anyone to review or anything, but if they did, it would be nice… = )**

~*~*~*~*INTRO~*~*~*~*

Ever since the day she was born, she was hated. Not that surprising, she's unemotional, hates water, anti-social, obsessive compulsive, insomniac, sadistic, and loves to carve, draw and write. Her father and mother randomly dumped her at an orphanage when she was 8, before that, she was beaten to a bloody pulp every day. Today was her first day of high school….Joy.

*~*~*~*END INTRO~*~*~*

THIS IS THE THING THAT KEEPS THE TWO THINGIES FROM LOOKING TOO CLOSE TOGETHER!!!

~*~*~*~*~BEGIN STORY, AMAYA'S POV~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Beep……Beep……Beep……Be-CRASH!- _The alarm clock announced morning, and my fist silenced it. It faced death for awaking me so rudely. I sighed, I had just fallen asleep too. Forcing myself from the comfy bed that I never used, flawing the crisp red sheets, I went and put on my clothes, gloves and cloak. I love my light brown cloak, it reminds me of sand…This was to hide all of my scars. Once I got my boots on, I headed out the door to face the public for my first day as a freshman.

~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*

I forced the heavy metal doors apart, walking down the hall. I was always 15 minutes early--exactly, for everything. I joined the annoying teens in the lunch room, where the teachers forced us all to be so we didn't bug them. Then, one of the little weak, hyper ones came up to talk to me.

"HI!" I stared at her impassively.

"Greetings." I nodded.

"What's your name?" "I believe it is common curtsey to state your name first." I quoted, I loved Naruto, especially a specific sand nin…..

"Oh! My name is Mel!"(Hur hur…=]) I looked at her.

"Amaya." _I wish it had an awesome title to go with it…._

"Whoops! Looks like the bell rang! I'll see you around, Amaya!" _You wish._ I just nodded and headed to my first hour.

I sat down, seeing a man with red hair and absentmindedly sitting behind him. I took out my pencils and arranged them according to size, sharpness, and eraser usage. The boy looked at me.

"Do you have O.C.D. or something?"

"I have C.D.O, its similar to O.C.D, but the letters are in alphabetical order,** as they should be.**" I finished in a dark tone. His eyes went wide before turning around. I smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Lunch~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat alone, under the depressingly dead tree. I shared my sadness with it, putting my hand on its trunk and focusing really hard. I smirked when I saw a tiny bud growing on its dark surface. _Being weird is a good thing sometimes._

~*~*~*~*~*~HOME!!!!~*~*~*~

I counted the drawings I made of Gaara when I was bored out of my mind from the speeches. _74. _I sighed again. _I need a new hobby._ I thought while I took out my knife and brought it to a piece of wood. I lightly carved his beautiful body, from every hair to his toes. (Fully clothed.) I started working on the gourd, filling it with saw-dust and corking it for a realistic look, cracks and all. I stared at it, a smile on my lips. I sanded(HA!) it and placed it on my dresser, it felt like Gaara was watching over me. I looked up at the ceiling, sleep avoiding me yet…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~4:59am and 58 seconds~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A knock interrupted my thoughtless daze. I made my way to the door, when I opened it, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. There stood.(Dramatic pause!) Sabaku No Gaara. I lost my composure, instantly falling into the dreaded fan-girl.

"G-G-Gaara!!!! GAH!!!!" I couldn't breath, I was too happy. "U-Um…Where-are-my-manners! Would-you-like-to-come-in?" I said quickly, throwing my door open. _Breath in, breath out….WHO AM I KIDDING! I can breath later! _Suddenly, a swarm of perfect wooden mini-Gaara's flooded my room.

"Are you the one to cause this?" He stared at me, slightly glaring. _Oh no! I must have given them some energy without thinking!_

"Y-Yes Gaara, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." tears welled up in my eyes, but I forced them back and resumed my impassive look. "How do I fix it?" I asked.

"Take your chakra out of them." He stated coolly. I picked one up, doing the opposite of what I did to the tree. I felt a little stronger, as if I didn't need sleep. It stood lifeless, looking at me. I had wondered where all my Gaara statues went, I just figured Underwear gnomes were behind it.

~*~*~*~A lot more statues later~*~*~*~

I felt unstoppable as I drained the last statue of my chakra. _Cool…._ I smirked.

"So, can I come with?" I stared up at Gaara.

"What?"

"Can I come with you."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I know you'll be leaving to your world, but I want to come too. This world is miserable." He stared at me before turning tightly on his heals. I felt my heart sink. He walked 3 steps before looking over his shoulder, I smirked and ran after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Yay? Did you like it? Review or not to review, that is the question. It is nobler in the mind to review though, plus it would make me happy if you did. ^_^**

**Ko-Chan!(OR IS IT!?)**


	2. Kiss

**HEY! I got complimented! I love all the reviewers! *blows Rock Lee kiss* it gives me the strength to write a new chapter!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*CHAPTER BEGIN~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I stared at the new world, _my_ new world. Gaara's sand had transported us here, to nothing but sand. _I love sand so much._ I grinned.

"Thank you." I whispered, barley audible even to me. Gaara stared at me, his invisible eye-brows furrowed slightly. He started walking ahead, I scurried to follow like a lost puppy.

~*~*~*~*~*~exactly 15 minutes after~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, Gaara, who is this girl following you?" Temari asked, pointing to me behind Gaara.

"I don't know." That stung…._Oh, I forgot to tell him my name….Oops._

"Greetings, I am Amaya." I nodded to them.

"And why is she here?"

"She caused these." He held up a now lifeless doll. I poked it, causing it to move.

"How?" She said, startled.

"They have to be perfect, in order to gain my energy." I stated calmly.

"Perfect?"

"Yes, completely like the original." She stared at me, then turned her head to Gaara and whispered. _I hate secrets…_ I looked at the mini-Gaara. He glared, taking out his saw-dust and squeezing my finger. Good thing these Gaara's didn't have the power to do any damage to people my size.

"It seems you will stay in our company for farther investigation." _Yes! _I don't care if I was tortured to death. As long as I was in the same building as Gaara.(Wow, that's a bit stalkerish.)

"Where will I be staying?"

"In the Kazekage tower." I grinned.

"Why are you so happy?" Temari said, low and threatening.

"That information is classified. If you would truly like to find out, ask mini-Gaara." I held out the wooden structure.

"She is in love with Gaara." He stated boredly. I stared at them passively.

"Sh-she what?" Temari stuttered.

"I am in love with Gaara." _What am I? A parrot?_ She just shook her head and walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kazekage tower~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, this is where I sleep?" I nodded to the bed roll on the stone floor.

"Yes."

"Heh, there wont be much of that anyway." I muttered.

"Why?" My eyes widened slightly. _He heard me._

"I'm an Insomniac, but for different reasons than you."

"What is your reason?"

"That information is classified."

"Tell me." he said, danger smoldering in his eyes.

"No." He got closer, our faces inches apart.

"Tell me." he whispered low, intimidating. I smirked.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. Tell me." I didn't think it was possible, he got closer, our lips centimeters apart. I sighed painfully, shaking slightly. Being this close to him was tormenting my self control.

"When I was young, my parents abused me daily. They tortured me and left me scars all over my body. This one is the one that gives me the most nightmares." I showed him the scar on my left arm. It read, _worthless. _"I can try and try to sleep, but I never fall asleep due to my fear of reliving that day. I sometimes sleep for a couple hours, but then the nightmares hit. It's also the reason I hate water." I forced the memories back. "You're the only one I've ever aloud myself to trust."

"Why do you tremble when I come near you then? If not out of fear."

"It's out of love." I chuckled. "You have no idea what I'm fighting back right now."

"Why hold back?"

"For your sanity. I doubt you would care for my company if I did what I pleased."

"You do realize that if you tried to kill me, you would die yourself."

"That wasn't what I was talking about."

"Then don't hold back." At that second, I smashed my lips against his. _Joy! _I completely melted, even though I was the one kissing him, not vise versa. _complete fan-girl moment. _I let him go reluctantly. _stupid breathing, getting in the way of all my fun…_ (it seems oxygen is always a downer…)

"You told me not to hold back." I smirked, watching him look at me(STARING CONTEST!) with curiosity in his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Like? No like? Review? No review? This chapter was brought to you by the letter U! (Get it? Hehehe, it was brought to you, by U!) please review, I like it when you do. **

**Ko-Chan!(OR IS IT!?)**


	3. Rain

**Hi! Guess what! I'm clever! Someone even said so! YAY!**

~*~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER BEGIN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I scurried underneath my bed-roll to escape the storm. _oh irony, how you are such a cruel, cruel thing._ It was raining, in the desert(It does that sometimes…) I hate water. Breakfast smelled delicious, but I couldn't go down there. I am safe here in my nice dry corner, thank you. Rainy days, I just fast anyway. It thundered and I pushed myself closer into the corner. A knock interrupted my cowering.

"Amaya? You missed breakfast, are you okay?" Konkuro said boredly.

"IM FINE! GO AWAY!"

"You don't sound fine, I'm coming in!" I cursed, I hated people seeing my weaknesses. He stared at me.

"Go away! Your presence is unnecessary!"

"You don't look so good, tell me what's wrong."

"I-No."

"Please? Help me help you." _lame._

"I-I'm afraid of water." He stared at me for a second before bursting into hysterics.

"A-Are you serious!? HAHAHA! I won the bet! You are exactly like Gaara as a girl!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"He's in the next room covered in a sand shield!" He took me by the elbow and dragged me to the room next to mine. "Gaara, can you keep Amaya company? She's afraid of the storm."

"I am not afraid of the storm, I'm afraid of the** water!**" I seethed. His sand-shield opened enough so I could squeeze through. "Herm, thank you Gaara." I said, taking a seat next to him. He nodded, sliding over even though there was plenty of room. We waited out the storm together. Every time there was thunder, I would push myself a bit closer unconsciously until we were smashed together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Three days--exactly~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't like vegetables." I stated, pushing my plate away.

"B-but I worked hard on that." Konkuro deflated.

"I don't care, I'm not eating them." He started to weep. Suddenly, a spoon of the gross goop was shoved into my mouth. I looked up to see,(Dramatic pause!) Sabaku No Gaara.(I love doing that….) I forced down the food in order to question him.

"You should eat your vegetables." He stated before twirling gracefully and exiting the room. I stared at my plate, poking it slightly. I shrugged and gobbled down the creepy tasteless substance. _Well, at least it doesn't taste like babies._(HOW WOULD SHE KNOW!?)

"Note to self, if you ever need Amaya to do something, get Gaara to say so." Konkuro smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Later that day~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I lay down on the table, awaiting the scan the medic-nin do every day. They do the scan in order to document how much chakra I have and so on and so on. I just sing as loud as possible inside my head. _Oh it's the song that never ends! _But then I annoy myself and have to find another form of entertainment. Soooooo I poke the nearest medic-nin. She stared at me for a second, before finally speaking.

"Why did you just poke me?"

"What? I never poked you."

"Yes! You did! You just did!" she screamed defensively. I poked her again. "SEE! THERE! You just poked me!"

"Prove it."

"This is clearly harassment." she stated. "Hey! Get over here." Random Guy 1 walks over.

"Yes?"

"Did she just poke me?"

"Yes?"

"DON'T LIE RANDOM GUY 1!"

"For the last time! My name is not Random Guy 1!"

"…Alright, Jim." I say decisively. (NARCOLEPTIC JIM!) He rolls his eyes and walks away. I poke her again. She screams in frustration.

"OKAY! Your through! Go!" she orders, pointing to the door. I walked past her with the same passive look, which I know made her want to strangle me. (=])

"You really shouldn't do that to our medic-nin, even though it's extremely entertaining." I twirled to see Gaara standing behind me.

"Why were you watching me get my exam?"

"In case there was trouble, or one of the medics tried to strangle you." amusement dripped from his voice. This surprised me, Gaara's usually not that open, even to me.

"And you saw, she almost did." I chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Good enough to review? I have a lot of time skips…don't I? I really didn't notice. All well! Please review, it makes me happy!**

**Ko-Chan!(OR IS IT!?)**


	4. Konoha

**Awwwww I don't have many reviews…. All well! I don't write just because I have reviews! I write for the readers! Even the ones too lazy to hit a button and type! And the ones nice enough to not tell me my story sucks in every way possible and just click another story! YAY!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER BEGIN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I stared at the door, noting there was an odd number of scuff marks on the door handle. I took my nail and dug into it enough to make a scratch. I sighed contently. I was in a room that locked from the outside. Why, you ask? I saw there was wrinkles on Konkuro's puppet wrap, so I started ironing it, until a drip of water fell next to me and I nearly caught his puppet on fire. Konkuro was so mad that he threw me in this room with nothing better to do than count door scuffs. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a hunk of wood. _I doubt anyone will miss this._ I said, plucking it from the dresser it sat on. I pulled out a kunai and delicately but quickly made a replica of a turtle I saw on the discovery channel. I still had a lot of wood left over……(I smell PLOT BUNNIES!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*22 minutes and 48seconds later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I smirked slightly at the zoo I had collected. There were 4 turtles 7 horses 8 foxes (foxes are COOL!) 2 me's and 3 Gaara's(They COUNT as a zoo). I made the last scratch on the Temari and Shikamaru statue I was making for their anniversary, the background was a giant heart. I instantly took the chakra out of it, like I did with the other statues. I sat back in my chair and looked around at something else I could do. I smiled widely when I saw Konkuro's war paint just lying there. Temari's gift would look better if I painted it…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*47 minutes and 22seconds later.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was done with the statue in less than 5 minutes, but I decided to do the others too. I took a step back and admired my little army of animals. I looked at my watch, I had been in here for five hours exactly. The door knob started to move, I mentally cheered. I stepped back to see Gaara.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you at the moment."

"I believe you were in here roughly five hours without my consent. Konkuro will be punished."

"You don't have to punish him, I got time to make something for Temari's anniversary!" I smirked, holding up the trinket.

"And I hope Konkuro will not be completely angry with you for using a piece of his puppet." I sank.

"I never win, do I?"

"The reason I came up here was to ask you to accompany me to Konoha to oversee the Chuunin exams."

"Yes, I would love to go."

"Good, then you will need to start packing."

"Okay, Gaara. I'll be ready in about half an hour."

"We leave tonight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THAT NIGHT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Got everything?" Temari questioned, looking at my six size-varying bags.

"Yes, this is for night, this is toiletries, this is normal days, this is for special occasions, this is for delicates, and this is for trinkets I know I am going to get and my carving set." I said, pointing to each bag.

"Uh…okay." she nodded dumbly.

"It is very important that I don't stay bored for long, I start….dismantling myself." I told her, lifting up my arm to show the scars and stitch marks. Then the other side to reveal a fresh wound I had stitched up that morning, 12 even, same-lengthened stitches. Her eyes widened a bit. "And you, are the first person I have EVER shown them to." I patted her on the head and kept walking. The deal with it was, suddenly I would have an urge to remove one of my limbs, and then, when I was half way through I would snap out of it and fix myself up. I don't know why, but it's been happening since I was 9.

"You shouldn't do that. I've seen you." Gaara warned from behind me.

"If you've seen me, then you know it isn't under my power to stop."

"Hn."

"I'll try." I tried to comfort him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*IN KONOHA~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we entered the gates of the city completely surrounded by _trees._ I started to get fidgety. _I could have sworn that tree just spoke to me…GAH! NOISES! Nature! Must, go back, to, my CORNER!_ I looked around….no sand-nin in sight…._oh shiznap. _Well, at least I was surrounded by people! _ehhhh I'm surrounded by PEOPLE! _I started walking, and after a while I spotted a tavern. _I can ask for directions and get OUT of here! _I scurried in, to be greeted by a swaggering drunkard, who placed a sloppy wet kiss on my cheek. I fumed. (Cue mid-evil insults….NOW!)

"YOU YEASTY UNMUZZLED GLEEKING DANKISH DRONING TOTTERING FROTHY ELF-SKINNED RANK WEATHER-BITTEN** LOUT!"** I screamed. He looked at me wide eyed. "OH IM NOT DONE WITH YOU! YOU ARTLESS BAWDY BESLUBBERING FAWNING ERRANT INFECTIOUS JARRING LUMPISH MAMMERING MANGLED SPONGY SURLY ILL-BREEDING CLAY-BRAINED DIZZY-EYED DISMAL-DREAMING **HARPY!" **I insulted, bringing my fist down **hard** on his jaw. He flung backwards dramatically, hitting the wall with a satisfying, bone-breaking _**CRACK! **_I smiled, turning heal and walking out with a fist full of self-pleasure…and teeth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~3hours and 37seconds later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had finally located Gaara…who was cozily tucked away at Ichiraku's romen shop. I sighed, watching as Naruto ate another bowl of romen which I was sure Gaara was paying for.

"Good evening Amaya, would you like something to eat?" I nodded, taking a seat and ordering the chicken flavored romen. Then, he looked at me.

"May I ask what a Lout is?" I blushed furiously.

"So you heard that, eh?"

"Yes, Why did you even go in that offensive place?"

"I was asking directions to where you were. How did you know I was in there?"

"Temari was out with Shikimaru…they went there in particular."

"Uh, well. A lout is an awkward person, an oaf and a stupid person all in the same little bundle." I smiled exaggeratingly. He cracked a small grin, which surprised myself _and_ Naruto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**YAY! I got my Shakespearian quotes from my Drama teacher! HURRAY MRS. GOWIN! **


	5. Love

**Hi people! I've been obsessed over moving, discovering my mother threw all my naruto merchandise away! *Sobs* I haven't really gotten over it….she owes me. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Besides Amaya….I own her SOUL!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER BEGIN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat boredly on the roof top, wondering about my past. When would I talk about it to anyone? When will I stop making emo poetry and horrible music? WHEN WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!?

"I'm not even in the same universe, let it drop." I gently chided myself.

"You can't forget something so horrible, you know that." I countered.

"But still, what is in the past is in the past. What's done is done, what is said is said. You cannot change what has already happened."

"Oh how I wish that wasn't true." I stared up at the night sky.

"I wish the same." A voice I learned to absolutely adore spoke.

"Hello Gaara, why were you eves-dropping on my conversation?"

"Because you were talking to yourself, I didn't think it counted." He smirked.

"I hate it when you smirk, it's just too sexy." His grin widened.

"You think I'm sexy?"

"You should know that by now, Gaara."

"Hn. I should."

"WHY ARE YOU SO SEXY!?" I shook him by the shoulders.

"Same reason you are." My eyes widened. Blinking slowly, I turned.

"I think my brain just melted." And that, was the first time I saw Gaara full blown laugh without killing something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~MORNING~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Gaara thinks I'm sexy, Gaara thinks I'm sexy! Gaara, thinks I AM SEXY! _I mentally sang, going through daily morning chores. I was cleaning up some of the paperwork Gaara had taken with him._ Oh shiznap….Gaara thinks I'm sexy……_

"Hey Amaya!" Naruto shouted, waving his hand above his head.

"Greetings Naruto." I nodded.

"That guy you screamed at is having nightmares. He screams so loud the entire village hears him." Naruto chuckled.

"Ah, so that's who screamed." Naruto chuckled.

"Yup, that's who screamed." I leaned back in the sun, closing my eyes. Suddenly arms wrapped around my body, I looked to see two big, sparkling blue eyes. I blinked.

"What are you doing, Naruto?"

"Giving you a hug, what does it look like?"

"It looks like a certain blond is going to get smacked!" He backed off immediately. "Why don't you hug Hinata? She has the hots for you. I'm sorry, Naruto, I only like Gaara."

"W-what!?"

"Yes, you truly are dense. How can you not see that I fawn over him constantly?"

"Well…you really can't tell that easily, you are so quiet. Most fangirls are really loud and obsessive." He put his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"You really put me in the category 'Most?' Now, Naruto, what exactly have you learned about me?"

"Y-you're not normal?"

"YES!" I slammed my fist on the table in front of me. "I AM OUTSANE! NOT SANE AT ALL! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" I screamed. "No man will ever be with me, I'll make sure of it, _if my consciousness will let me.__** NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!**_" I said in a dangerously low tone. Naruto fled, eyes wide as the full moon.

"I will always be with you." A deep voice whispered behind me. Rust-red hair caressed his face, making me want to go touch it. My gaze softened.

"I know, but my consciousness wont let me stop it."

"Why, may I ask, is no man able to be with you?"

"I will lead them to sorrow and heart-ache. I'm not at all what everyone needs, everyone needs an outgoing girl that can deal with her problems in a sane way, and not try to decapitate herself everyday. Everyone needs a girl that can _sleep_ next to them at night, that can dance in the _rain_ with them and stare at the sunset while walking next to the ocean without _screaming_. Anyone but me." He smirked, taking me in his arms.

"I can't sleep, I'm afraid of water, and compared to me, you _do_ deal with your problems sanely." Tears threatened to break through the invisible dam I had built over the years, overflowing with no way to stop it but wait.

"You deserve much better, you know what they say about falling in love with a fangirl."

"What is it exactly that they say about falling in love with a fangirl?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already!" And with that, Gaara pushed his lips against mine passionately, making me gasp even though I was semi-expecting it. (How do you semi-expect something?) I heard some shouts of encouragement by two certain sand nin and a cloud-watcher. We finally broke off the kiss because, once again, air was my enemy.

"WOO! GO SIS-IN-LAW!" My face turned bright red as I turned to see the three ninja standing in the doorway.

"I am not going to hear the end of this, am I?" I grunted.

"No, and I'm afraid I am in the same boat." Gaara sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Very short, but I will post quicker now that I'm all settled into my new place(Hopefully.) Sorry about the fluff, but I thought I should add a plot in my bucket of mush I call a story. ^_^ Eh, sorry. Well, See you in a bit. As always, please review.**

**Ko-Chan!(OR IS IT!?)**


	6. Dream

**I am sad, everyone hates me at this new school….all well, no sense crying over things set in stone. ONWARD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to, I want to own GAARA! Oh, and I own Amaya's SOUL!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~CHAPTER BEGIN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I chipped away slowly, concentrating completely on the task at hand. This has to be PERFECT!

"GREETINGS YOUTHFUL AMAYA! WHAT DO YOU HAVE THERE!?" (Guess) I looked up from my work.

"Hey Lee, I'm making a statue for Tsunade." I said, continuing chiseling. He put a finger to his chin.

"What exactly is it?"

"She asked me to make a figure of her and the other sanin before they broke up. (reminds me of a boy band the way she says it…) See? I have a photo here." I handed the piece of paper, with the three ninja posing under their sensei. "She just wanted a personal item in the lobby. There was a _huge_ gap (That's what he said.) so I figured this would fit." I motioned to the large carving.

"What a great idea!" with the last nick, I was finished. I stepped back to stare at the completed hunk of wood. I added something I hope she wouldn't get mad about. I put their summons in poses behind them. In my opinion, it looks pretty cool.

"Now all I have to do is sand it and paint it. I do that pretty quickly…"

"Well I'll come back when you are finis--" He didn't get to complete his sentence because I had already sanded, and painted the large creation.

"We have to wait for it to dry." I crossed my arms and stared intently at the paint.

"Uh…YOSH!" He said, looking both directions before deciding his goal was the Inuzuka boy. He scrambled away shouting a hurried 'goodbye' and running to Kiba. I smirked.

"Round one: Amaya." I turned back to my work, hitting a solid wall of flesh. Looking up, I saw(DRAMATIC PAUSE!) Sabaku no Gaara. (Never gets old…)

"I hate it when you smirk, you are just too sexy." Gaara imitated me. I glared sarcastically.

"Well, you came just in time, I am here literally 'watching paint dry'."

"Yes, but in your perspective, you would find it amusing."

"Are you calling me boring?"

"In a sense, I suppose I am." _Stupid…smart person, being all smart and stupid at the same time…._

"Well, I--I cant think of a decent come-back right now, please come back when my brain has defrosted. Leave a message after the tone." I said in a very 'Portals-like' voice.

"Where's the tone?"

"There is none." I said, he looked at me expectantly. I still didn't say anything.

"It seems your statue is dry." He changed the subject, pointing behind me.

"Yay! Now I just have to find Lee so he can help me move it--" Gaara had already picked up the structure neatly, placing it in it's intended space in the lobby. I stared wide eyed.

"Well then." I blinked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~NIGHT!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We both stared into the abyss called darkness, our hands entwined on the rooftop. I stared up into the cold midnight sky, looking up at stars I'll never touch. I sighed contently.

"This is how life is supposed to be…" I closed my eyes and leaned gently into the red head.

"Yes." He sighed, gently wrapping one of his hands around my torso.

"YOU LOVEBIRDS GET A ROOM!" Screamed an old lady, waving her wooden cane around frantically.

"Er…" I stared blankly at the elderly woman, still shaking her cane angrily.

"This is slightly entertaining…" He chuckled lightly, the old lady not giving up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*15 minutes later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The old lady was still there, we were outright laughing and I made a wager on how long she could last.

"ROTTEN KIDS!" Her teeth plopped neatly on the ground, covered in dirt.

"Aw, I lost." I heaved, shoving five bucks toward Gaara. The old lady scuffled away awkwardly. I grinned heavily. Suddenly, I felt lips upon mine, a shock ran up my spine, not a bad shock….a rather pleasing one.

"NG!" This took me by surprise and I was knocked off of my hands. (You know how you put your hands behind your back when you sit….) Gaara's hands tangled into my hair and I wrapped my arms around him. I moved my lips uncertainly, getting a lovely response from Gaara, who mimicked me. (I NOMZ CHUR FACE!) I truly didn't want this to end, but darkness suddenly filled all my senses.

~*~*~*~*~*~Apparently morning…or afternoon…something like that~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun glared angrily in my face as I opened my eyes. I searched my surroundings to find a worried Gaara staring gleefully (What? When is Gaara gleeful?) at me.

"W-what happened?" I asked groggily.

"You fainted due to oxygen deprivation. Next time we kiss, breath." He chuckled softly. I smirked.

"How can I think about breathing if I'm thinking about you kissing me? I can't multitask." I glared jokingly. Then I realized I wasn't in a hospital bed. "G-Gaara, what room am I in?"

"Mine." I blushed furiously.

"Oh." He smirked seductively.

"And hopefully you'll be here every night for now on." He slid a hand under my back, pulling me to a kiss on his lips. "Marry me." My heart skipped a beat.

"Yes!"

_Beep…. Beep. ….Beep._

My heart sank as I heard the beep of my alarm. I opened my eyes to reveal I was in my own bed…in my own world. _I fell asleep!?_

"It….It was all a dream!?" I sobbed, hugging my pillow. "It was too real to be a dream! You can't to this to me life! YOU CANT DO THIS!" I slammed my alarm clock hard against the wall. "You cant do this! you cant do this life! I FORBID THOU FROM DOING SO! WHY!" I cried out. A knock on the door interrupted my rage. I scrambled to the door hopingly, opening it to see two panda eyes staring back at me, kanji gracing his lovely features.

"G-Gaara!" I smiled.

"Are you the one to cause this?" He stared at me, slightly glaring, then shifted his gaze quickly to the Gaara statue in the corner of the room. _L-like in my dream?_

"Y-Yes Gaara, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble." tears welled up in my eyes, but I forced them back and resumed my impassive look. I picked it up , It stood lifeless, looking at me. _I didn't put any chakra in it in the first place. Why would he ask about it?_ That didn't matter, what **did** matter was that Gaara was here.

"So, can I come with?" I stared up at Gaara.

"What?"

"Can I come with you."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I know you'll be leaving to your world, but I want to come too." He stared at me before turning tightly on his heals. I felt my heart sink. He walked 3 steps before looking over his shoulder, I smirked and ran after him.

~*~*~*~*~*~STORY END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So….that's it! I was going to do the entire 'they get married and live happily ever after.' but that's over used in OC stories….this way you don't know what will happen. Will it be just like her dream? Or will it be a huge disaster? Too bad I'm not posting a sequel. Thanks to all my kind reviewers that love this story! I apologize for the harsh ending.**

**Ko-Chan!(OR IS IT!?)**


End file.
